Bewitched By A Ghost
by Foamg
Summary: Hong Seol and Yoo Jung broke up. Right. Now Seol has to cope with the pressures of work, her parents and her friends. One thing she needs right now is a familiar face. Luckily, she's found one. And she hoped it never faded.


_**Ah.**_ _She had almost forgotten what it was like to be happy. When did this begin again? What did it matter anyways? All she needed to know was that he was back. And he wasn't going to leave her again. She hoped._

It all started in a spiral of events. Nothing seemed to work her way anymore; her parent's restaurant, her family, her studies, her jobs, her friends…and him.

Nothing was going how she hoped. She always opted for a happy ending, though it was imminent things weren't going to turn out that way. And they didn't. The days after her graduation left a plethora of memories, some good- some bad. Mostly bad. **Yoo Jung**. That man caused most of these bad events, and she didn't know how many times he had fooled her into believing everything would be okay, but it seemed to have kept some of her thoughts hidden within her heart. One certain thought she wished she could scream out loud, for she was seething with regret as every day passed. **Yoo Jung**. That man. He's the one who caused lots of problems in her life, he's the one that caused her so much distress, he's the one who had continued to confuse and manipulate her until she broke. And she just wished it never happened. It all ended with a single argument. An argument that should've happened long ago.

"Why?" she questioned. "Why would you do it? Why do you think it was a good idea? Why didn't you consult me first?" she continued her barrage of questions as she stood before the lean man, fists clenched with both rage and disappointment, eyes laced with fury and regret, face flushed with both anger and betrayal. He seemed to stand still, those warm eyes she had grew so fond of were cold and callous. Shallow. The girl couldn't help but quiver under his intense stare, and when he took a step forwards, she felt as if her legs would give way. But they didn't. No, they wouldn't. She wouldn't stand down this time, she wouldn't fall under his kind words or his reassurance, she needed answers. She needed the truth.

Yoo Jung began to reach forwards for her, but stopped. She didn't know why. She wish she did. She needed to know why- she needed to know why he did what he did. Why? Why would he? Why?. He hushed her thoughts with a solemn sigh, one that broke the silence between them as he grasped his hand in the other, before returning his gaze up to her. The once familiar streets they stood upon seemed to grow darker and darker with each second, the shadows seeping around them. "Seol, it was for you, don't you understand? I was trying to help," his words seemed to echo amongst the walls of buildings as he spoked, repeating within her mind. She had heard this before, hadn't she? The report incident, he had said the same things- at least along the lines of it. It was like a rehearsal of a play, saying the lines over and over until you finally get it right. But it wasn't right. Nothing about this was right. It was weird. He was weird. And how she never noticed this was beyond her, because it was blatantly obvious.

"For me?" she began, tone shifting with frustration, "If it was for me then why didn't you consult me? Why did you just do it? Why did you ruin my brother's chances at going back to the U.S with Ah Young? Was it just because you were going and you wanted me to come with you?" the regret within her eyes disappeared at that moment. No. She didn't regret what she was saying now. She was done with his antics. For now. Forever. "Are you saying it was for me? Or was it for you?" she exclaimed, eyes lighting with confusion, though a trace of fury remained in them. A fury which slowly grew. He looked down once she had finished speaking, seemingly debating whether he should say what he was going to. Whatever he said couldn't fix this. Not at all. The raise of his head seemed to indicate his decision of speaking. "Didn't you say you wanted to study abroad? Your brother never wanted to go back, I don't see the problem," his tone was calm, though his eyes spoke of another emotion. Frustration. He didn't even try to hide it. His hands ran through his hair impatiently, foot tapping. She noticed every aspect of his movements. There was nothing she'd miss. "The problem is that you didn't even tell me! You didn't even attempt to tell me! Plus, Ah Young wanted to study abroad with him," she refuted, movements becoming ore frantic. Her hands swayed with frustrated motions, eyes growing colder by the second.

Ah Young, that precious girl she had always cared for, that young soul who's dreams of studying abroad with her boyfriend were crushed within this man's hands. A dream crushed within mere days. "Seol," he moved slowly to embrace her, wrapping his elongated limbs around her. She glanced towards them, weary. "How was I supposed to know? You can't keep blaming me for this, of course I knew I shouldn't have done that- but I couldn't think of any other alternative. And it was for you. For us,". He spoke heartily, as if he were emphasising every single word in order to get it into her head that he was not the one at fault. That it wasn't his fault her brother and Ah Young would be heartbroken. It was at that moment she realised something she should have realised long ago. Something that would have spared her so much pain and confusion. This man didn't care for others, she understood now. He didn't care about T.A Heo or any of the others he had gotten out of his way. How could she tell that he cared for her? Yoo Jung used others in order to prevail, he used others to get what he wanted. The complete opposite of what she does. She does it herself, she works to earn things, she does everything on her own in order to succeed, but it seemed as if all her hard work was completely washed away due to this man's plans. He disrupted all she stood for. All she earned was gone to waste. He discussed studying abroad with her parents, explained to them the pros of sending her instead of Joon. He used them and their pride for education, he used their current financial problem with the restaurant by offering to pay for her accommodation in the U.S if they were to send her there instead of Joon. Jung was always a good businessman, good at selling an argument or opinion, but that did not turn the focus away on the main point. He used them.

Seol closed her eyes, using her force to push Jung away from her. She then opened them, any hue of understanding and sorrow diminished, replaced by a cold glaze. "Jung, I can't do this anymore," she announced, meeting his solemn gaze. It was then she noticed those blue hues widen with surprise- he hadn't guessed she would end it. She was the only one he couldn't predict. "I told you not to do it again- I meant it. I really did. I-..I can't Jung. I think we should break up," Seol continued, the words tumbling out of her mouth. Her features were twisted sourly. It seemed to take (what felt like) a few minutes for him to acknowledge what she had said. When he did, he stood in utter disbelief. The coldness of his eyes seemed to fade, replaced with panic- even hesitance. "Seol-" his words were interrupted by the turn of her head, those ginger waves washing away any kind of statement he would say. "No, Jung. It's over. I'm done. Please don't contact me again, and- I'm sorry," she muttered ruthlessly, before completely turning her back to him. Ah. Ironic. In the past, he had always turned his back to her, yet now she was doing the same to him. It seemed as if their whole relationship revolved around the past. The way their relationship began, it ended. She didn't turn back that night. Even after he had called her name numerous times, she kept going. She stepped into a new life, without **Yoo Jung**. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, the cold wind of the night creating some sort of cooling sensation. No matter how many tears she shed, she wouldn't look back. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

Hong Seol broke up with Yoo Jung. She was done. Most things that had happened the past years were influenced by him.

Nam Joo Yeon, Oh Young Gon, T.A Heo, Gong Joo Yong. Baek In-ha.

Yoo Jung Did This.

Ah, she had heard those words before, hadn't she?

 _ **Baek In-ho.**_

Hong Seol lay within the comfort of her bed, staring towards the ceiling. The events of last night played on a loop in her mind, causing her to feel slightly nauseous. Oh. She had broken up with Jung. Suddenly, a wave of regret whirled across her, but it was soon diminished with common sense. It was true she couldn't take it, but after breaking up with him- she had cried. A lot. Suppose it was just her mind registering the loss of someone, and it seemed like it wasn't taking it too well. Her eyes roamed towards her hand, spreading her fingers outwards and moving them ever-so-often. What would have happened if she had grabbed his hand like the times before? Groaning, Seol sat up, turning towards her door blankly, partially drooling as she had only woken up minutes ago. Silence. Her parents were too busy at the restaurant to stay home in the mornings, the business was growing quickly, and it seemed they could barely keep up with it. Of course, she visited the restaurant every now and then to lend a hand, but Seol herself had a part-time job whilst she searched for an apartment again, which she'd have to use her wages for if her parents were to send Joon abroad again. She wasn't going. She'd have to break the news to them eventually, though she supposed Dad didn't entirely like the idea of her going instead of Joon to begin with. After chucking on a few clothes and tying her hair up she grabbed her bag, leaving the room. Her uniform was already at the restaurant she worked in, after all.

Walking down the street, a plethora of memories and thoughts whirled into her head. All the times she walked down these roads without much thought, though now she had graduated- it seemed they all managed to tumble into her head at the same time. She had walked down these streets with Bora and Eun-tak. Straight after graduation, with only a day's break, Bora and her father travelled to the West portion of Seoul to set up her new shop. Thankfully, he had been dismissed from the hospital, though he does need to make visits now and then for check ups. Seol was happy for Bora, she had her dream. But…what was her own dream? Ah..she thought she'd work in 'X Corporation', Jung's father's company to be specific. She was going to work with him, but perhaps she'd find herself a different career choice. Nothing ever went smoothly, no- absolutely nothing. Well, except the conflict at the Prep School and Younggon, those were in her favour. So was the Minsoo situation, now that she realised. Those things went her way. But, she never wanted them to begin with, so was it really even a positive thing after all? "Argh," she muttered aloud, rubbing her head irritably. She didn't have time to think like this. Her eyes trailed upon a corner store which she had been to times before. This was the place where she had first seen Baek In-ho cry, though she never really got the answer to her question as to why. Baek In-ho. The name seemed to partially relieve her mind, he didn't cause many internal conflicts for her, apart from the times he was annoying and picking fights. Or the times where she couldn't understand what he was doing. Of course, she was glad they departed on a good note, but she couldn't help the sour feelings of how it lead up to it. She hadn't spoken to him since then, and she figured she would never see him again, just like she figured she'd never see Yoo Jung again.

But she was wrong.

Oh.

So.

Very.

Wrong.

And only the future would tell why.

Seol exhaled in a sigh, where would she even begin to work? Perhaps 'Z Corporation' would be a good choice, or maybe she should even do more volunteer work to improve her resume. Oh, what was she kidding? After her break up with Jung she had no idea what she was doing, nor what she'd ever do. Just then, she glanced upwards. She'd passed the restaurant where she had to work long ago. Suppose she was too caught up in her thoughts to realise. How unfortunate. She made way back towards the restaurant, repeatedly apologising for her tardiness and set to work. Her eyes narrowed whilst taking orders, noting upon a portion of the room under some sort of construction. It looked like they were building a stage, perhaps they'd have bands performing her for some extra attraction? It wasn't a bad idea, maybe she should tell her parents…after she had told them about Jung. Right. That still had to happen. Once work ended, she began a casual stroll towards her parent's Noodle Restaurant. They would be there, they always were. She'd have to tell them now. Great. Though, she stopped at a shop first to get a couple thing she figured they'd need for their restaurant. She grabbed herself a couple items as well, she'd need at least one drink to get through this conversation with her parents. Maybe two. Making way towards the till, she stifled a yawn, blinking as she glanced towards a large, yet lean figure. Large coat, duffle bag, long fingers. She didn't exactly know why she picked up on these features until she watched him walk out the door. Wait. It couldn't be..right? No, surely not. It wouldn't hurt to make sure though. Leaving her items and a very confused shopkeeper in the store, she hastily left, pacing after the figure. It couldn't be, could it? Why was she so happy to see him? That was a stupid question, why wouldn't she be happy to see a friendly face? Especially with all the events that have happened. Not wanting to wait longer, Seol called out,

 **"Baek Ih-no?"**

The answer came crystal clear, a twist of a head and a surprised expression. Followed with the words;

 **"Dog Fur?"**

 _ **Author's Note: Ah. This is my first ever**_ ** _fan fiction, so I hope it isn't too crappy! I'll try and update it regularly, but it'll depend if I have writer's block, or just are lazy. I decided to make it on Cheese In The Trap as it is one of my favourite (If not, favourite) webtoons out there. The characters are amazing, and I truly hope they don't seem too OOC here. Can't guarantee it though. I haven't seen many (Actually, I've Only Seen One) Baek In-ho/Hong Seol fanfictions, so I thought; hey! How bout I give it a shot? I'm new to (and writing fanfictions in general) so I'm not sure how everything works yet. Heh, I'll try my best!_  
 _\- Foamg_**


End file.
